The Battle of Northshire
by ThePlayaofWomanandGames
Summary: Tells of Warcraft 3 and the Battle in Azeroth includes Alleria,Uther LightBringer,Anduin Lothar,Khadgar,and other familiar faces,some as Why here Why now,but had to repost it


I dont own Warcraft or anything to do with it.  
  
  
Alliance??  
"Why should we ally with the orcs??"yelled Sir Anduin Lothar."We need help the high elves and the dwarves of Khaz Modan are being killed as we speak"protested Khadgar the arch wizard.Then 2 men walked into the room one man was the hero Uther Lightbringer and the unsung hero Ranth Streamstorm.Ranth looked at Khadgar and bowed."Sir we have information on the movements of the vile burning legion.They have taken Nethergarde and are moving here to New Stormwind.My orcish ally Grom Hellscream has promised me some support but his troops will not make it in time for the main assualt."Khadgar looked very grim."See Lothar your own troops are allied with the orcs in the feild its either die with the orcs or join them and live now I need your desicion.Is Azeroth in the New Alliance or not?"Lothar looked as if Uther had hit him in the face with his great warhammer."Azeroth shall join this "New Alliance" but we shall draw out if the orcs try anything!"Then Uther spoke"Sir my paladins are helping the orcs move from Grim Batol but we are not going anywhere fast.Ranth's Gryphons are moving at great haste to get some rangers down here and they are also speaking with the Night Elves of Kalimdor.They might help but they cannot be trusted,or so I beleive."Then Ranth and Uther stood at attention and Lothar dismissed them.AS they walked down the muddy smoke ridden street were the troops had sat up camp they began discussing a battle plan for when the demons invaded New Stormwind,but they had different views on how the best way to work the attack would be.Then they were interuppted by Ranth's field commander,Orial Melindorf,running at them."Sir one of our men had a dissagreement with an orc blademaster and now we have a murder on our hands."Then Ranth looked at Uther"This is just what we need.""Yeah"Uther responded.Ranth looked at Orial"Who is dead?"Then Orial gulped"Sir its your nephew Keavy Summerain."Ranth Yelled out in pure rage and drew his sword"Who killed him?!?Then Orial pointed at the orc dressed in Japanese style clothing.Ranth ran toward him."Damn it Blackheart why did you kill that soldier!?!"Then the orc spoke he insulted me and my empoeror,Thrall."Then Ranth brought his sword to the orc's throat"Why did you attack him.I told Lord Lothar that your people wouldnt be a problem!Now the only reason that I am letting you live is because the orcs love you and if I killed you then they would not stay,so I will make you a deal.You will never do anything like this again!"The orc saluted and said"YES SIR!"Then Ranth said"Get out of my sight!"Then he sat down and slashed a table in half with his sword.Then he spoke slowly to Orial"Get Keavy's body and take it to the spirit walkers on BlackRock Spire,they will revive him but give his 2 rank promotion anyway.GO NOW ORIAL!!"  
Burning Legion??  
The next day on a large feild outside of the ruins of the Tower of Medivh the demons were being spotted by the troops stationed on the mountains around the Black Morass."Sir we have reports of a legion of the enemy moving very slowly in this direction.They appear to be large creatures made of pure brimstone and temporal energy."reported the man in charge.Then a man rode up on a large warhorse,he was accompanied by 2 orc grunts and a rather old looking farseer.The man got off the horse and walked to the commanding officer."I am Keavy Summerain I was sent by General Ranth Streamstorm and General Uther Lightbringer,they send word for all men to retreat to New Stormwind where they will find a transport to take them to Balor.Ranth says move with all haste!!"Then the commander turned and yelled the order to the man in the tower and soon it had been told to all the troops.Then Keavy rode to the front of the men"RANTH WANTS ALL THE KNIGHTS TO COME WITH ME!!"Then he rode off toward the ruins of Northshire abbey and all the knights followed as instructed.Then as the last footman climbed out of the tower the demons blew it and the ruins of the tower.Then the soldiers began to run but the demons began hurling fireballs at them,they got a few of the men in the back.The soldiers knew that from this day forth the world would never be the same.Then the demons fell back and stopped pursuing the humans.As Keavy rode off he knew that this would forever change his destiny.  
***  
A few hours later Keavy reached the ruins of Northshire abbey,and what he found was something he had never suspected.The site before him were many men dressed in cloaks and habits.Then he realized they were monks.When the monks noticed that the knights had arrived,they were pleased.Then Ranth rode up from behind Keavy and said"Glad you could make it."Then he spoke to the knights"We have brought you here so you could become a holy order of knights called paladins,you will be trained on how to fight demons and the undead.So who will join?"All the knights rode forward and began to volunteer for this great honor.Then Ranth held a meeting of the high officers."Gentlemen and lady we are in deep trouble."Then Uther ran into the tent"Ranth we need the paladins at New Storwind the troops and civilians havent left the city yet and the demons are attacking it!!"Then Ranth grabbed his armor and ordered all the paladins to their horses.It was now late in the evening so as Ranth put the saddle on his horse he was thinking about how hard the trip would be with no light.Then once all the troops were on their horses they began to ride but when they rode through the forest between Northshire abbey and New Stormwind,Ranth thought he was being watched and then he realized he wasnt being watched they were surrounded.Then Ranth got off his horse."WHO IS THERE!?!"The paladins and Uther must have thought he was crazy...until out of the dark walked an army of Night Elves."Who is in charge of you people?"Ranth asked then one of the elves stepped up and said"I am Adun Tarro I am a demon hunter and these are the men my queen sent to help you.You are Ranth Streamstorm,correct??"Ranth looked puzzeled"Yeah Im Ranth,why"Then the Adun bowed"I am here to serve you."Then he stood back up and had a very grim look on his face."I have a report for you.Sadly,New Stormwind has fallen."Then Ranth looked at him"Are you sure?"He shook his head.Then Ranth turned around and walked to his horse.Then he gave the order to turn back,while he was silently cussing himself.Then once they reached NorthShire abbey it was late into the night and the clerics and monks had finished the transformation of the rest of the knights into paladins.So Ranth called a meeting of all the officers.Then once they had all gathered at Ranths tent,the meeting began.Uther and Adun were on the right side of the table and the other soldiers were on the left,including Uther, Orial, and Keavy. 


End file.
